


what is it about her?

by stephsjblock



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, first kiss first kiss my favorite type of story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsjblock/pseuds/stephsjblock
Summary: So she stared at the ceiling, praying some answer would etch itself into the drywall above her.Judy struggles.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	what is it about her?

**Author's Note:**

> hello what's up here's another i'm distracting myself from upcoming classes i don't want to think about them so let me just rapid fire write again. :) hope u like

Judy tossed and turned in her bed. Thoughts were overwhelming her brain and they were so loud she couldn’t dare try to sleep.

So she stared at the ceiling, praying some answer would etch itself into the drywall above her. No magical answers to her problems could be found, and Judy really didn’t think she had it in her to solve them herself.

It had all started with a lunch date. A seemingly usual Wednesday afternoon luncheon that Violet had invited her to. They rode in her car as usual and they ordered the same thing as usual. Everything was fine and perfect until their hands met while reaching for the salt. It was something so very simple, but Judy felt as if her heart had leapt out of her chest. For just a moment, she was looking at all of her interactions with Violet from an outside perspective. All the times Violet had gotten her coffee in the mornings. All the times she had placed a kind hand on her shoulder or on her lower back. All the times Judy had been unusually flustered in her presence. It all clicked together.

Perhaps Judy had a tiny crush on Violet.

But that’s all it is. That’s all it could amount to. Violet wouldn’t reciprocate her feelings, which she certainly wasn’t sure about. Maybe she just really values her friendship? Maybe she is reading too much into it. Though, the more Judy thought about it she realized she wanted it all with Violet. She wanted to come home after work and help Violet make dinner. She wanted to hold Violet close late at night. She wanted the fights, the love, the domesticity. She wanted it all.

What was it about her?

Judy closed her eyes and begged for her brain to give her a moment of relief. It’s the least she deserved after seeing Violet all day in person. She didn’t need to see her every time she closed her eyelids. 

Maybe it’s her passion.

Judy sighed in annoyance. Her mind kept working against her, so she decided (with reluctance) to indulge in the thoughts.

Yes, maybe it is her passion. The way she isn’t scared to stand up to Mr. Hart. What an asshole. The way her eyes became fiery when she talked about the injustices that he is the cause of certainly didn’t disinterest Judy. It was especially lovely to see her the night that she, Doralee, and Violet had all gone to Doralee’s house to smoke. The carefree (and slightly stoned) smile that graced her face was etched perfectly in Judy’s brain.

She smiled at the recollection of that image. Violet with all of her walls down. Not a care in the world. It was refreshing to see her that way. Maybe that’s where it all started. Judy couldn’t be sure.

Maybe it’s her emotional strength.

It’s always been something Judy has struggled with (not so quietly). She always seems so put together. Being a single mother of a teenage son is enough struggle, but she still asks for more on her plate. She’s climbed the ranks and knows exactly where she wants to end up. It’s a type of stability that Judy hadn’t ever experienced. Sure, her life with Dick was stable, but she knew it was only stable at face value. The nights he spent away from home and the harsh words he used towards her were anything but stable. She knew Violet could provide a stability Dick would never be capable of.

The more Judy pondered the thought the stronger her feelings seemed. It was overwhelming, yes, but maybe it was a possibility. She entertained the idea of Violet feeling the same way. A smile once again found its way onto her face. It was so odd because she could see it perfectly. Their lunch dates like usual, except their hands would meet under the table. She could picture Violet’s arms around her waist, holding her steady as they swayed on the back porch to the chirping of the crickets. Judy trailed her hands across her stomach. It was as if she could feel Violet’s hands on her.

Her feelings scared her. They were so outside of what she was used to, what she believed she was capable of feeling. Her… love (could that be the label for this?) for Violet seemed to fully encompass her being. She felt it from the top of her head to her toes. It left her glowing. 

She made her decision.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her mind only had one thought bouncing around while she made her way through the office. Violet. Violet. Violet. She needed to find the woman who took her breath away. Judy pushed past Maria with rushed apologies, but she had no time for conversation. Not if she wanted to finally say the words that had been clawing their way out of her throat. Judy was not one for confrontation, but damn it if she didn’t say something. Anything.

She marched up to Violet’s office and entered without knocking. Violet sat behind her large desk, small framed glasses settling on the end of her nose. She looked up in shock at Judy’s loud (an unusually abrupt) entrance.

“Judy?” Violet’s voice was slow and steady, but was laced with concern.

“Can I speak with you outside?” Judy looked at Violet’s desk rather than Violet. Once she peripherally saw Violet’s nod, she turned on her heel and made her way down an unused hallway to the fire escape. Violet used to smoke out here during breaks and Judy would join her, just to be in her company. Judy wasn’t a huge fan of cigarettes, but she would do anything to be close to Violet.

The loud metal door clanged behind her as she stood outside alone, waiting for Violet to follow suit. A warm spring breeze washed over Judy and the view once again left her breathless. The constantly moving city below filled the air with various noises, yet they were hardly audible on floor eight of Consolidated. She briefly got lost in her thoughts before she heard the metal door screech open and Violet’s figure emerged. She shut the door behind her with much more grace than Judy had and she came to stand by Judy overlooking the city.

“Judy, what is it?” Violet placed a hand in between Judy’s shoulder blades, drawing Judy’s attention away from the clueless city below her. She turned to face Violet. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her hair was swept by the wind.

“Violet, I-” Judy started, but her mind went blank. The way Violet’s hand was on her shoulder and the look in her eyes was overwhelming. Something took over Judy’s body and she leaned forward to capture Violet’s lips in a kiss.

It was quick and as soon as she realized what she was doing, she pulled away. Her hands clasped over her mouth as she tried to calculate Violet’s reaction. Her eyes were wide, but she hadn’t pulled away with disgust. Her hands were still held the back of Judy’s elbows. Judy’s heart was beating so fast. She made a mistake. One that changed everything. Their friendship dynamic, their work dynamic. Oh, she had really stepped in it now. She moved her hands up to cover her entire face, blush spreading quickly. 

To Judy’s surprise, Violet pulled her closer by the elbows. Judy was prepared for a strike or something. A vile string of words telling Judy how inappropriate and sinful her feelings were. How sinful she is. Instead, she felt Violet’s strong hands pull her hands off of her face. Judy sheepishly opened one eye and then both when she realized Violet was smiling. She was smiling. Oh.

Violet’s arms went around her waist and she clasped her hands together, just holding Judy close. Judy was sure her heart was beating enough for three people, but she placed her hands on Violet’s shoulders. Judy’s expression must have shown her battling emotions because Violet giggled slightly. She pressed their foreheads together and looked at Judy. 

"I know." Violet spoke softly before moving in closer. Their noses brushed, and then their lips as Violet initiated. Judy felt as if she was falling off of the very building they were standing on. The wind was tangling their hair and rippling their skirts, but it didn’t matter.

Judy hadn’t figured out exactly what it was about her that caused Judy to feel so much, but she knew she couldn’t live without Violet. Not now, not ever. Their hands met as they walked towards the door. Judy sure felt stronger than she had in ages.


End file.
